Talk:SkyTown, Elysia
Question: if the Elysians discovered the leviathan impact on Aether 5 months ago during Metroid Prime 3, then why is it all the information in Echoes points towards the leviathan impact being decades ago, starting the long war with the Ing. I think there's some continuity error here, yeah? Squee! 11:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) No, its not an error. You're just confusing the time of impact with the time that Samus stopped the Ing on that planet. GF Remnant 16:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) No, I'm not. The Elysian log clearly states: "It was approximately five months ago that our systems detected a meteor-like object collide with a planet in a nearby galaxy." There isn't much to confuse there. It may be talking about the Space Pirate Homeworld because it says "galaxy", because Aether is in a system within the current galaxy. But if that's not true, then they must be referring to Aether as they'd already mentioned a Leviathon colliding with Tallon IV previously. 05:27, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Yes. Five months ago from the time that the log was written. So what? That could have been decades ago, for all we know. Plus, didn't six months go by after Echoes at the start of Corruption? And who knows if it really is the same galaxy? Aether is "on the fringes of Federation space" (according to Pirate logs in Echoes), but not the same galaxy. Isn't it in the Dasha galaxy? ~-Miles07 20:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :No, there is a minor confusion here. Aether suffered the Phazon impact 50 years before Metroid Prime 3, at the same time Tallon IV suffered its; the affected planet the Elysians foresaw in their dreams was Tallon IV, since their creators were living there; they never knew about the Luminoth, no one will miss anyone he or she never knew in the first place. Second, the impact they had discovered five months prior to MP3 was that against the Space Pirate Homeworld (not Tallon IV or Aether, obviously; nor Bryyo, which suffered the impact at the same time Elysia did). Remember: When Dark Samus was defeated in Aether and the Pirates took the few remaining supplies of Phazon, she revived thanks to said supplies, this in the SPH. One month passed between that moment and when she homed a Leviathan towards the Pirate planet. -- 03:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, we're going to have to start by citing sources here. Reference sites, quote lore, etc. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure about doing another SkyTown page, man. We ought to just use this one for that and give a link to the East. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, your'e probably right. I was thinking it might not go too well, so i guess i should just make some redirects and alter the content slightly? Hellkaiserryo12 20:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Skytown I just watched the "Bioshock: Inifinite" trailer (looks amazing) and, of course, Skytown came to mind. Then this popped into my head: "Welcome to Skytown; Elysia's fastest growin' pile o'junk." -Atlas And I thought how it would be a good quote for the page on Skytown, if this were Uncyclopedia or something. Anyway, just thought I'd share in case any of you enjoy Bioshock :) Supermelon928 04:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)